Cutesy Mismatched Socks
by WTFamidoingwithmyexistence
Summary: During a cold night Mercy faces humanity's greatest threat: cold floors without socks. What am I doing with my life
1. It Begins

Mercy was lying in bed snuggling the covers against her when she was rudely awoken by her alarm clock. She tried to ignore it but knew that when she woke up there was no getting back to sleep. Sitting up in her bed she hit the button on the clock to shut it up.

Stretching her arms above her head while yawning she pushed the covers off of her legs and slung them over the edge. As soon as her foot touched the metal floor of her room she immediately pulled her legs back and clutched them against her body. The floor was cold.

Peeking her head over the edge as if the floor was a living creature she looked at it and tried to figure out a way not to deal with its temperature. She scanned the room for answers until her eyes finally landed on her dresser. Of course, she could just put on socks!

The only problem was that her dresser was on the other side of the room. Forming a plan in her head Mercy grabbed the covers off of her bed and threw them on the floor. Standing on the covers she slowly shuffled her way across the room; it would've worked better had she not thrown the covers into a ball.

After shuffling for 30 seconds she reached the dresser, opening up the drawers she searched for socks, only finding 2 that didn't match. One was white with red crosses on it and the other was orange with white caduceuses on it. Shrugging Mercy put the socks on and stepped off the covers.

Picking the covers up Mercy walked back over to her bed and made it before looking at her alarm clock. It had taken her 6 minutes to put on a pair of socks, whereas she could have just stood up and her feet would've stopped being cold in less time. Shaking her head at her own antics Mercy prepared for her day.


	2. The Ship

After a long an intense fight at Ilios that would surely make for a great story ended, Mercy and the rest of her team returned to the transport ship. Her team consisted of herself, Diva, Soldier: 76, Winston, Genji and Mei. Mercy sat in the middle of the set of chairs closest to the entrance while Diva and Mei sat next to her.

Soldier: 76 and Genji sat at opposite ends of the seating area while Winston engaged the autopilot of the ship. After doing so he squeezed in between 76 and Genji while the ship took off. After a minute it was finally safe to get out and walk around, much to the relief of the men.

As the guys all spread out as far from each other as possible the girls all got up and went to the table with a deck of cards lying on it. Mercy dealt each of them 7 cards before throwing the rest into a pile in the center of the table.

"Go Fish? Seriously?" Diva asked looking at the 7 cards lying in front of her.

"Why not, we don't exactly have a lot of options." Mercy replied picking her cards up.

"We could always play poker." Diva said picking up her cards as well.

"We don't have any chips, and I'm not one for playing with money."

"Why not strip poker?" Diva asked moving the cards in her hand around.

"What are you a teenager?" Mei asked moving around her cards as well.

"Yes." Diva replied giving her a deadpan look.

"Oh… right…"

"Regardless I don't want to, besides there are men around." Mercy said ending the argument. "Got any 2s?"

"Go fish." Diva replied as Mercy grabbed a card from the pile. "Got any 9s?"

"Nope, go fish." Mei replied as Diva grabbed a card from the pile. "Got any kings?"

This went on for quite some time, long enough that the guys all came over and joined in. After playing Go Fish for hours everyone got tired of it and eventually filtered out and went off and did their own thing.

Mercy was playing solitaire on the table while Diva played Hearthstone on the tablet and Mei was sleeping. After finishing her first game Mercy got a sudden cramp in her foot, slipping off her heels she put on leg over the other and began to rub her foot.

"Nice socks." Diva said looking at her cutesy mis-matched socks out of the corner of her eye.

Sensing the sarcasm in Diva's voice Mercy scoffed before continuing to rub her foot with one hand and start another solitaire game with the other. After a minute the cramp went away and Mercy stopped rubbing her foot.

"So did you do that on purpose or what?" Diva asked still engrossed in her game.

"Do what?" Mercy asked.

"Wear socks that didn't match. On that note, why did you take both heels off if you're only going to rub one of your feet?" Diva asked as Mercy switched which leg was on top of the other.

"Does this make you feel better?" Mercy asked as she began to rub the other foot.

"No, but you still haven't answered my question." Diva said looking at Mercy out of the corner of her eye again.

"I'm trying to set a trend." Mercy said, not wanting to admit that she just didn't do her laundry recently and couldn't find a matching pair of socks.

"Well I think they're cute." Mei said startling both of them. "I'm going to have to wear socks that don't match from now on."

"If I wore socks I would do that as well." Winston shouted from somewhere in the cockpit of the ship.

 **Fanfiction made d . va's name disappear if you didn't put a space inbetween the period and letters so I just wrote it as Diva, deal with it.**


	3. The Change

Half an hour after Mercy started a new fashion trend among her colleagues the transport ship arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Everyone filed out and went their separate ways; Mercy went directly to her room.

She got completely naked for some reason before putting on casual clothing. She looked at the mismatched socks lying on the floor before putting them back on. She grabbed her hamper and took all her dirty clothes to the laundry room.

After putting them in the wash, yes she remembered to separate the lights from the darks. She went back to her room, grabbed a good book, and lied down on her bed. She got about halfway through the book before it was time to put her laundry in the dryers.

Groaning she put her book away got up and went to the laundry room. When she arrived there she saw Diva putting her laundry in the washing machine wearing nothing but a long t-shirt.

"You should really have more modesty." Mercy said opening her machine.

"You should really have a matching pair of socks." Diva replied shutting her machine's door before turning it on and walking out.

Mercy got slightly tilted at this and began furiously moving her laundry over to the dryers. After moving all her laundry she started the machine and chased after Diva. When she caught up to her she ripped her shirt off leaving her completely exposed and-

Nah, just kidding she just went straight to her room after moving her clothes. Grabbing her book again she continued reading, shortly after finishing her book it was time to grab her laundry. As she expected Diva was there moving her laundry over as well.

Neither of them said anything as they moved their laundry around, Diva to the dryers and Mercy to her basket. After collecting all her clothes Mercy returned to her room. Putting her clothes in her dresser she pulled a new pair of socks, a matching pair.

Looking at the plain white socks something felt off about them, they didn't have the same effect as mismatched socks. Putting them back Mercy pulled out a light blue sock with black and white Band-Aids on it, and a bright pink sock with yellow stethoscopes on it.

Taking off her current socks she forgot how cold the floor was making her yelp in surprise. Sitting on the floor she lifted her feet off the ground and quickly put on the pair of socks, throwing the old pair in her dirty laundry basket.


	4. It Spreads

"You should really have more modesty." Mercy said as she opened her machine.

"You should really have a matching pair of socks." Diva replied before shutting her machine's door before turning it on and walking out.

As Diva got further away from the laundry room she heard a machine door slam before Mercy exited the room. Looking back Diva saw Mercy staring very intently at her, before turning and walking back to her room.

"That was weird." Diva said to herself before returning to her room.

When she got in her room Diva walked over to her desk and sat down. Opening YouTube she began watching videos. After watching a lot of videos it was time to move her laundry over. Diva arrived and began moving her laundry over to the dryers, after a minute Mercy walked in and began moving her clothes into her laundry basket.

Diva thought of tackling Mercy and pulling off her cutesy mismatched socks and throwing them in the garbage. That would teach her never to wear mismatched socks again. Diva looked over but Mercy had already gotten up to leave, Diva contemplated whether or not it was worth it to tackle her and dispose of her socks.

By the time Diva had decided to do it Mercy was long gone. Sighing Diva resumed moving her clothes to the dryer. After finishing she started the machine and returned to her room.

By this point it was around 9 PM and most of her colleagues had turned in for the night. When it was time to get her clothes out of the dryer Diva realized the floor was too cold to walk on barefoot. Looking for a pair of socks she couldn't find a matching pair.

Groaning she put a purple sock with blue bunnies on it on her left foot and a pink sock with white Xbox controllers on it before heading off. When she arrived at the laundry room she was shocked to see Mei putting her clothes in the washing machine. Diva made a quiet gasp that grabbed Mei's attention and made her look over.

"Oh! Hello Hana." Mei said. "I assume you're doing laundry as well?"

"Uh… yeah, just gotta take my clothes out of the dryer." Diva said walking past Mei and quickly grabbing her clothes.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Mei asked putting the last of her clothes in the washer.

"No reason, I just want to get back to my game." Diva said as she began grabbing clothes faster before Mei noticed her socks.

"I see you're taking to Dr. Ziegler's fashion sense." Mei said pointing down at Diva's feet.

"No!" Diva shouted out surprising Mei. "I'm not taking to her stupid fashion."

"Oh." Mei said closing her washing machine before turning it on and leaving.

As Mei left Diva looked over and saw Mei wearing cutesy mismatched socks herself. Feeling a slight tinge of remorse Diva shook it off and took her clothes back to her room. After arriving in her room Diva threw her clothes in the corner and went to change into a matching pair of socks.

But she didn't, she couldn't. Something about wearing mismatched socks that were cute felt good, even if Diva didn't want to admit it. Groaning Diva decided to leave them on and went back to watching YouTube.


	5. It Ends

2 weeks after Diva started wearing cutesy mismatched socks she accidentally showed them during one of her live streams; it didn't take long for the trend to go viral. She was hailed as a fashion genius, but Mercy didn't get any credit. Diva took it all, told no one about Mercy starting it in the first place.

Mercy sat in her room, gun in hand. Holding it up to her head with tears streaming down her face she pulled on the trigger. She stopped before the gun fired and put it down.

"Wow that was fucking stupid it's just a damn fashion trend." Mercy said putting the gun away before going to sleep.


	6. The Idea

Mercy stood behind a curtain, waiting impatiently for the curtain to open so she could unveil her new genius fashion trend. D . va may have stolen cutesy mismatched socks from her, but there's no way she could steal THIS. As she heard the host announce that the curtains would be opening soon she did one last check to make sure everything was in order.

"Orange gloves with white sheep?" Mercy asked Pharah who was standing next to her holding a briefcase.

"Check." Pharah said handing over the briefcase.

"Blue gloves with red teddy bears on them?" Mercy asked taking the briefcase from her 'girl' friend.

"Check." Pharah said before hearing a voice telling her to get off stage so they could open the curtains. "I gotta go, knock 'em dead."

As Pharah walked off the stage Mercy looked down at her white t-shirt with the phrase "I'm with stupid" and a dozen arrows pointing in all directions and took a deep breath. Straightening out a crease on her blue jeans she heard the curtain slowly pull open and she stepped out onstage to a moderate amount of cheers and the dimming of lights.

"Are your hands ever cold?" Mercy asked the crowd as all eyes were on her.

"Yes!" The crowd answered loudly.

"Do you ever wish you could change that?"

"YES!"

"Then try these!" Mercy shouted pulling open the briefcase. At least she would have if she knew the combination. After fiddling with the lock for a minute while the crowd laughed at her Pharah came back onstage and opened it for her. She finally put the gloves on and held out her hands so the crowd could see.

There was a few 'oohs' and 'ahs' but they were quickly replaced by the sudden uproar of 'boos' and 'GET OFF THE STAGEs'. After getting hit in the face with a cup of soda Mercy finally left the stage, but not before giving them a final word.

"Jeez, you guys freaking suck. Now I remember why I stopped talking to most of you." As Mercy got off stage the lights came back on and all the former members of Overwatch got out of their seats in the makeshift auditorium.

"No hard feelings about the cup, right?" Reaper asked as exited the auditorium not giving Mercy a chance to respond.

"Don't feel so bad Angela, I thought they were pretty cool." Darryl Dixon said.

Mercy smiled meekly at the man as he exited the auditorium, which was just a bunch of chairs placed around the dropship, and the curtain was just the dropping door of the ship. And by exited, I mean he just went inside a building. And those lights that were dimmed earlier? It was just a passing cloud blocking the sun.

"Well look on the bright side love, at least this was just a rehearsal and not in front of an actual crowded auditorium." Tracer said walking up to the upset doctor.

"D. va isn't here to make fun of you either." Pharah said placing a comforting hand on Mercy's shoulder.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Tracer asked.

"No, it's only 22 chairs. I can handle it." Mercy answered before sitting down on the ground.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you girls around." Tracer said before blinking away.

Pharah sat down next to Mercy and watched as she took off her sneakers to reveal, you guessed it, mismatched socks that were cute.

"I just don't get it Fareeha." Mercy said holding out her hands in front of her to compare them to her feet. "Why don't cute mismatched gloves work as good as socks?"

"Well who says that they don't work?" Pharah asked putting an arm around Mercy's shoulders. "Just because our friends are dicks doesn't mean that the rest of the world won't like it."

"Thanks, Fareeha, you always know how to cheer me up." Mercy hugged Pharah before their tender moment was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ew, what are you 2 lesbians doing out here?" D. va asked.

"Oh, uh… you know… lesbian things…" Mercy said sticking her hands in the back of Pharah's blue t-shirt to hide the gloves.

"Ugh, do that on your own time." D. va said walking away.

"But this IS our own time…" Pharah said.

"Not according to my watch." D. va called out as she went back inside.

 **Hey, it's been a while. Deleted some of my stories cause I didn't like them to be honest, if you remember them you might know why. But mostly because I stopped writing while I was drunk so… I don't think they really belong. Anyway I'm back, don't expect much.**


	7. It Spreads Again

Mercy took her idea to the masses… and no one really batted an eye over it. It wasn't a humiliating failure as no one laughed at her or made fun of her or threw soda at her. No one took the idea into their daily lives though, and that made Mercy kind of sad.

That sadness quickly turned to anger though as Winter approached, it was getting colder at Watchpoint: Gibraltar every day. Cold weather meant more clothes, jackets, gloves and the like. On one of D. va's livestreams she felt the need to wear some gloves but she couldn't find a matching pair in a timely manner. I think you can see where this is headed.

Mercy was pissed off when she saw the weatherman wearing a purple glove with gray lightning on one hand and a green glove with white clouds on another. Setting her mug of hot-chocolate down on the coffee table she threw the blanket off the couch her and Pharah were sitting on.

"Angela I know you're mad, but maybe it's time to stop." Pharah said standing up and grabbing Mercy's shoulder before she could go into the kitchen.

"What do you mean, 'stop'?" Mercy asking taking Pharah's hand off her shoulder.

"I can see the look in your eyes, you're thinking of some new fashion trend to take to the masses."

"What's the problem with that?" Mercy asked crossing her arms over her green sweater.

"You're competing with a child, Angela."

"She's 19, she's not a child anymore."

"You know what, her being a child or an adult doesn't matter. What does matter is that she's famous, so literally anything she does will become some sort of trend."

"But the last 2 trends she started were MY idea." Mercy exclaimed with a pout.

"And that's a real shame, but what are you going to do about it?" Pharah asked putting her hands in her sky-blue sweatshirt's pocket.

"Start an even better cutesy mismatched trend."

"What's left? Cutesy mismatched underwear?"

"No… but that does give me an idea." Mercy said walking back over the couch.

"Well are you going to tell me or…?" Pharah asked sitting down next to her.

"Nah, it'll be a while before I can act on it." Mercy said laying her legs over Pharah's lap. "Now grab that blanket it's cold in here."


	8. She Wins

8 months after getting an idea Mercy was finally able to act on it. As Spring turned to Summer people started to shed more and more clothing as the weather got warmer and warmer. They also started visiting the coastlines, these so called "beaches".

The beach was where Mercy was planning to enact her plan of world fashionation! Pulling up to the beach in a rented school bus the Overwatch crew climbed out all taking in deep breaths to appreciate the fresh air. They all spread out as quickly as possible, as it turns out they didn't enjoy riding in a school bus with each other.

With a towel wrapped around herself Mercy made her way to the beach with Pharah and D. va in tow. D. va was only hanging around them because she heard about Mercy's new fashion trend idea and wanted to be there when it would fail like usual.

"Angela, are you sure about this, you haven't even told me what the idea is." Pharah whispered to Mercy looking back to make sure D. va couldn't hear them. She couldn't because she was too busy watching a YouTube video.

"Trust me, Fareeha, this will work." Mercy said as she felt her bare feet step on the sand of the beach.

"Just to check, you're not gonna be naked under there, are you?" D. va asked walking between the two.

"What? No! What do you take me for?" Mercy asked as her face flushed.

"A woman going through a mid-life crisis. It wouldn't be that bad if said woman wasn't trying to compete with a teenager for attention." D. va said putting her phone away.

"I'm just going to let that comment go…" Mercy said. "Now, get a load of this."

With those words, Mercy threw the towel at D. va who simply let it hit her pink T-shirt with her own logo on it and fall past her yellow booty-shorts to the sand. The whole beach went silent as Mercy's new fashion idea was presented to the world. Cutesy. Mismatched. Bikini.

The top was pink with white flowers while the bottoms were white with pink polka dots. It was ingenious, D. va was even seen gasping at its sheer amazingness. Pharah almost fainted at the sight of such a combination. Pulling the edge of her grey t-shirt she wiped the sweat from her brow while simultaneously grabbing a tissue from her grey pants pocket to wipe the drool from her mouth.

Within minutes dozens of women were seen entering the changing rooms along the beach and reemerging wearing different tops or bottoms than when they went in. Mercy had done it, she had created a fashion trend before D. va had a chance to get her gremlin hands on it.

"Well Angela, it looks like you've done it." Pharah said to her friend as women ran up and down the beach looking for the nearest changing room. Some didn't even wait for that and just stripped their tops or bottoms off and began chasing the nearest person with the item they desired. Mercy didn't hear anything as she was intently staring at a topless woman rip the top off of another woman. "Hello, Earth to Angela!"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, that woman does have big boobs." Mercy said still staring at the women fighting over clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Pharah asked following her line of vision. "Oh. THAT's what you're talking about."

After watching the spectacle for a few minutes the woman looking for the mismatched bikini top won and the woman she stole it from ran away screaming. Grabbing the towel from in front of the frozen D. va, who hadn't moved since it all began, Mercy wrapped it around herself to protect her modesty from crazy women.

"Well Mercy, what's next on your fashion agenda?" Pharah asked as they walked away from the chaos.

"First off, I'm going to go put on some real clothes." Mercy responded entering the bus they rode in.

"A great choice." Pharah said following her in.

"Uh… Fareeha?" Mercy asked grabbing her bag of clothes. "Do you mind?"

"Oh… right… sorry." Pharah said awkwardly before exiting the bus.


End file.
